Callisto/Strategies
Callisto is a level 470 bear that can be found south of the Demonic Ruins. He is killed for the valuable tyrannical ring and Callisto cub, though he can also drop the dragon 2h sword and dragon pickaxe. Suggested skills * (95+ Recommended) * (90+ Recommended) * (90+ Recommended) * (90+ Recommended) * (90+ Recommended) Equipment |helm2 = (only on task)|helm3 = (only on task)|helm4 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = Godsword (prefered special)|weapon3 = |weapon4 = |shield1 = (using whip)|gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = / |ring2 = / |ring3 = }} Verac's inventory= Callisto has relatively high Defence against Melee attacks, so Verac's is commonly used as it is relatively cheap and can ignore Callisto's defences, allowing for faster kills. However, contrary to belief when using the Verac's flail it's best to set your attack style to Spike to inflict the most damage. Kills are typically faster compared to Venenatis as Callisto's Defence is lower than hers. One should still be careful of PK'ers though and always be prepared to pray Protect Item or click the Logout button. Inventory *Black d'hide body (switch for evading PKers casting ancients.) *Magic longbow (to finish off Callisto if his health is low, as the special attack is extremely accurate with damage) *1 Super strength and Super attack potion *Stamina potion (for running) *Some prayer potions *A Royal seed pod to teleport at level 30 wilderness (if you choose not to wear Amulet of glory) *High healing food such as Shark, Manta ray, and Cooked karambwan are vital when luring Callisto to restore Hitpoints quickly. |-| Melee inventory= While Callisto does have high Defence, he is weakest to slash attacks. This setup utilises magical defence for PKers while having a weapon with massive slash bonuses kill Callisto. This does require use of the safespot though. Inventory *Stamina potion (for running) *1 Super strength and Super attack potion *Antidote++ (to cure poison from poison spiders) *Some prayer potions *Magic longbow (to finish off Callisto if his health is low) *Emergency teleport (to escape) *Rest of inventory spaces to be filled with food (you may want to leave 2-3 slots empty for picking up items) How to get there *With 90 Magic, players on the Ancient spellbook can use Annakarl Teleport, which will teleport them into the Demonic Ruins. Simply go south of your location after arriving. Be wary of PK'ers upon arrival. This is the fastest way to reach Callisto. **Alternatives to this also include the Annakarl teleport tablet and a portal attuned to Annakarl. Be wary of PK'ers on arrival; if using the house portal, you should have a scrying pool to check the area first. *With 57 Woodcutting, players can make a Waka canoe and use it to go to the Wilderness. Go north-east of your location, but be wary of PKers and Vet'ion. *If you have neither of these requirements, simply use the games necklace to teleport to the Corporeal Beast's lair, exit the cave then run up north. Be wary of PKers, Vet'ion and the poison spiders if you do not plan to hug the lava river. *Players who have completed the Elite Wilderness Diary can use the Wilderness Sword 4 to teleport to the Fountain of Rune and run South-west to Callisto. Attacks *Melee: Callisto lunges his claw at his target for heavy melee damage. *Shockwave: Callisto unleashes a shockwave against his target. When this happens, a game message will appear saying that he has used the ability against you, just like Vet'ion's earthquake and Venenatis' web attack. This attack has no cooldown and can hit up to 60 in one attack. Callisto will use this ability much more often the further you are from him. The projectile of this attack is similar to Wind Wave. *Knockback: A small white projectile flies from the player straight to Callisto. When this happens, you will be knocked back several spaces from your current location, and a game message will appear stating "Callisto's roar knocks you backwards.", dealing 3 damage. *Heal: A blast will appear under Callisto. Even though the game states that Callisto will prepare to heal himself based on the damage dealt to him, he actually heals himself during this time for a small amount. Strategy When fighting Callisto, he can be soloed easily as the fight is not as long and/or dangerous (Vet'ion takes a while with two forms, and Venenatis can potentially one-tick players). Callisto has a fairly high Defence level, but his Defence bonuses are quite low compared to the other Wilderness bosses, apart from the Chaos Elemental. His lowest Defence bonus is his slash defence, with a total of +104 slash defence, so Godswords on slash should be used to take advantage of this weakness. If the player does not bring a godsword, they can bring a set of Verac's instead, as the set ignores his defences and can hit hard. However, this makes the player an attractive target for PK'ers that occasionally appear at Callisto's domain. If ranging, players should get within melee distance of Callisto, as his shockwave attack seems to be used more often the further a player is from him while using a combination of diamond and ruby (e) bolts. Callisto is completely immune to Magic damage. While going to Callisto, if you plan to run through the valley of poison spiders, an antipoison is recommended if the spider manages to hit you as poison can lower the player's health to allow Callisto's shockwave to kill the player. Larger teams are advised to spread out fairly so Callisto will constantly turn around, losing game ticks that could have been used to attack targets. In a duo, players will stand opposite of each other, and those in trios or quads can do the same in a duo for the vacant sides. Masses will not matter as Callisto is unlikely to turn as much to face his targets. As Callisto resides in level 41-44 Wilderness, it is very hard if not impossible to escape from PKers as you are near or at dragonstone teleporting range at Vet'ion and Venenatis. If you plan to fight Callisto at his habitat, be careful as the area is very open and is a complete multi-way area, meaning a player can be instantly piled and get a quick death from PKers. Try to position him with your back next to a nearby tree; this way, whenever he performs his knockback attack, you will not be sent flying several spaces away from him, as he usually performs another knockback or shockwave if you are not within melee distance. Players may want to bring Stamina potions and perhaps Antipoison to escape from PKers. If players manage to escape from PKers, they may be attacked by the poison spiders that occupy the patch of land just south of his location. Antipoison can also be used if the player decides to run straight past them while heading to Callisto. Safespotting North Attack Callisto then run all the way east, behind the easternmost tree. Once Callisto follows and gets stuck behind the other tree, run all the way north past the strip of lava and a lesser demon (you are usually attacked by Callisto at this point). Look for a group of tiles north-east with markings that make up an X shape, stand on the southernmost one. This is near a group of rocks. As soon as you see Callisto approach, try to attack him with your melee weapon (being too slow may cause him to attack the player) and he will move a little then become stuck. As long as the player stays on his east or north-east side, the safespot has been set. Note that unlike the south safespot, the north one is in deeper Wilderness and is entirely multicombat. South Lure Callisto east to the nearby lesser demon, before running south to the eastern edge of the poison spiders. Callisto should follow; if he does not, you will need to move around as he will most likely have been stuck on a tree or a rock pile. Continue running south until you spot hydra-like remains (this pile is at level 38 Wilderness); stand two north of it until Callisto gets close. When he does get close, move south immediately; if done right, Callisto will follow you, before losing aggression and walk south-east and immediately get stuck (he will be able to get out if another player aggro's him or the attacker goes too far). The player can then attack Callisto safely from the east, and as the area is single-way combat. However, luring Callisto to the safespot requires the player to traverse through multi-way areas. Category:Wilderness Category:Strategies